


Cover for "Shopping List" by Moranion

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Do not repost, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Shopping List"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Shopping List" by Moranion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moranion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shopping List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979296) by [Moranion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion/pseuds/Moranion). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu-xAGnD)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
